Chaste
by written resonance
Summary: Sequel to "Upstage". Ashley had been molded to perform, to exhibit any emotion asked of her, until she met the girl who saw through her act.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: By request I've decided to do a sequel to "Upstage." This story is completely different than what I've written before including writing style and perspective. I don't think it's required to read the first story, but you can if you want. It's cute. Tell me what you think.

Chapter 1

_Spencer, I want you. I miss you so much. I thought I could be strong, but it wasn't until I met you that I knew how. You make me better. You make me want to be better. I love you._

These were the words that Ashley wanted to say on the phone to her girlfriend of the past few months. These were the words that expressed and bared her soul with romantic eloquence more pronounced than an 18 year old should have. These were all the things that Ashley wanted to say, but couldn't.

But, these beautiful words were deafened by the stinging accusations and hurt of Ashley's own lack of confidence. Spencer's ear had once been able to hear Ashley's true feelings, no matter the words it came in, but now they were inaudible.

_I want you_

"You're cheating on me aren't you?" Ashley screamed into the phone.

"How can you even accuse me of that? I haven't done anything!" Spencer screamed back.

_I miss you_

"Then what are these pictures on your page? There are all these girls hugging you, touching you. Did you fuck them Spence? Did you?"

"I can't believe you Ashley! I'm hanging up now." Spencer said tired of this argument.

_You make me better_

"Why? So you can go back to all those girls. Don't treat me like I'm stupid Spencer. I know what's going on." Ashley yelled loudly to the ringing of the dial tone for moments before throwing her phone against the floor and sobbing uncontrollably against her pillow.

Ashley knew that Spencer wasn't cheating on her. She even knew that she had no claim to Spencer. Their brief romance during the summer at the playhouse was uplifted by beautiful sentiments and marred by intense insecurity. That summer Ashley had promised to love Spencer entirely, and she had, but Ashley did not know how to be loved. And as well intentioned as their sentiments had been, without that skill their romance couldn't last.

So Ashley sat in her depression and insecurities, replaying Spencer's voice mail, telling Ashley that it had become too hard to be in this relationship. Telling Ashley that it was too hard to be with her. Spencer had tried to tell Ashley this, but Ashley had not picked up the phone in days, knowing what fate was going to befall her.

In the last week Ashley had hardly eaten, hardly slept. She had no idea what her body was subsisting on, but she knew it wasn't will power. Her whole life she had pushed on hatred, on pain. She had walked over well intentioned people, for a quick laugh. It was easier that way. She could hurt people first and not have to deal with the ramifications of that pain. She had opened herself up for two girls and they had both left her. Giving up Anna was painful, but she lost her life when she gave up Spencer.

And that was really the problem. Spencer had tried to give herself to Ashley. She had tried to keep her spirit with the brunette, despite the distance, but she couldn't hold on. It wasn't Spencer's fault, and Ashley knew that.

She hadn't acted in months now. That playhouse held so many memories. She remembered sneaking into it late at night once with Spencer. They had held hands softly at the pinkies while Ashley went on and on about the backstage secrets. She had never known whether Spencer was faking her awe, but it was nice just the same.

Ashley's right hand softly spider walked down her left arm to mimic the way she did to Spencer the first time they held hands. The old memories cut through her deeply. That was where Ashley was. She sat in her bedroom, hidden from the world, flimsily playing with the shattered bits of her soul.

Christine, as neglectful of a mother as she was, had noticed Ashley's state. For the last 18 years her daughter was less of a child than a burden to Christine. Ashley was simply a reminder of a tryst long scorned. Where Christine was willing to share her life and heart with the lead singer of a rock group, her husband was only willing to share his money. The infidelity led to heartbreak, and eventually a settlement.

Money, and not love, was what remained after that marriage, so that was the only thing Christine was able to share with her daughter. Throwing cash at the "problem" was easier than healing it.

The two had separate lives. Christine had her romances and Ashley had hers. By pretending that Ashley was an adult, Christine was able to keep her life separated from her daughter's and that had been enough until now.

Walking past her daughter's room and peeking inside Christine saw Ashley slumped against her bed simply staring at the wall. At that moment Christine knew that Ashley had met the girl that could break her, and Christine knew that feeling too well.

And for the first time in 18 years Christine's motherly instincts had been activated, and she tried to help her daughter out of her heart break.

"Ashley?" Christine said as she softly knocked and entered her daughter's well decorated room. It had the same style as it did for the last year when Ashley had asked her mom to help her decorate it. Christine had told Ashley that it was Ashley's problem and that there were people for that. Her daughter hadn't really asked for anything since then.

"Ashley, is something bothering you?" Christine asked with genuine concern. Her daughter didn't even look up, which scared Christine.

"Maybe we could do something together? We could go to the spa?" Ashley's eyes slowly rolled up at her mother.

"I don't know who you're trying to impress mom, but I don't care." She said coldly. The older brunette was taken aback, but tried to remain calm. It hurt that her own child didn't want her anymore. It probably hurt the same for Ashley when she learned her mother didn't want her. But, in the wake of all those hurt feelings Christine tried again.

"I'm not trying to impress anyone Ashley, but I can see why that's what you would think." She sat down on the bed and held Ashley's limp hand.

"What do you even want from me?" Ashley cried.

Christine said nothing, but pulled Ashley's rigid body into a hug. The years of separation had made the action awkward, but eventually the child relaxed in her mother's arms. Because despite the many walls she had put up, Ashley had still always longed for this moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was strange the way Ashley's relationship with her mother changed so instantaneously. After losing Spencer, her mother had stepped in and became, if not a mother, at least a friend. Ashley was still hesitant to trust, but having someone there was comforting.

It had been two months since Ashley had been dumped, and Christine's involvement had made a significant difference in her daughter's state. Ashley still had her periods of depression, but there were less.

In that time Christine had tried to find someplace for Ashley to go in order to help relieve some of the depression. Her first thought was to mention the tryouts for the upcoming spring play, but Ashley strangely refused. Trying to find something for her daughter to do lead Christine to finding out that there was an opening at UCLA for some techs to work the drama department. Christine had propositioned Ashley who finally agreed.

On the first day of the job Ashley showed up on the campus ready to get back into her career. After meeting the director and seeing the theater she was instantly immersed in setting up the lighting for the show. Within the first week she was happy, but busy. It took her mind off of Spencer who had changed her phone number.

On a particularly long evening Ashley had reached down to pick up a light only to realize that it was still hot. She dropped it, and just as it hurdled to the floor two gloved hands were able to grab it and set it gently on the floor.

"Whoa there!" The body to the hands yelled. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't realize that the light was still hot. I'm really sorry about the light I'll pay for it." Ashley rambled. Her eyes roamed up to the body of the boy who had just helped her in her plight. He was tall, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"No, don't worry about it. It's fine. Yeah, they just finished the scene and I left the light here. Sorry about that." He said warmly. "I'm Hunter by the way he said extending his hand out to her.

"Ashley" She replied back.

"I haven't seen you around here before Ashley. Did you transfer or something?"

"No, actually." Ashley said trying to sound cool. "My mom's friend helped me get a job here. It's just a temporary thing."

"Oh." He said slightly crestfallen. "Well hopefully it's not too temporary." Ashley blushed slightly.

"Um, well I have to get back to marking off the stage, but maybe you could give me your number and we can talk sometime."

"Sure" Ashley replied before giving him the digits. He walked away smiling, and Ashley stood there waiting. Not for the butterflies to stop fluttering in her stomach, but for them to start. She waited for her heart to beat in favor of the potential romance. There was nothing. So she waited.

Within the week Hunter had texted Ashley asking if she wanted to go out. Her heart was hesitant, but with the gently prodding of her mother she accepted. On that Friday, Hunter picked up Ashley from the theater and drove her to a small Italian restaurant within the city. He held open the door for her and ushered her in chivalrously. They were waiting for a table when he began to try and make small talk.

"So, how do you like UCLA so far?" He asked.

"It's fine I guess." Ashley answered nonchalantly.

"Do you do anything for fun?"

"Um, not really" She answered. Her eyes were trying to avoid his glances, but at the action of his thumb under her chin she guided them up to his.

"You can't really be this dull." He said smiling. "Is there something wrong?" Ashley sighed loudly. It didn't seem fair to drag him through this when she wasn't ready, but she also wasn't willing to let him see her soul yet.

"I'm just really tired, that's all" She said

"Oh okay. Do you want me to take you home?" He asked

"No, I'll be fine." She said sadly. It wasn't his fault for not knowing what was bothering her. However, it made Ashley miss Spencer's intuition. Spencer would have seen through the lie, and would have gently guided Ashley into telling her the truth. Ashley missed that.

The two finished up their meal and Hunter drove her back to her house. He gushed at how large her mansion was as he escorted her to the door.

"Wow, your house really is fantastic!" He said happily.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Um, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Mmmhmm yeah." she replied unenthusiastically.

"Okay then goodnight." He said leaning in for a kiss. She moved her face right before impact and he frowned slightly before kissing her on the cheek. He said his goodnights and left her there on the porch of her mansion.

Ashley climbed the mountain of stairs leading to her room before pouncing on her bed. She wasn't ready for this. She had tried to force herself into something when her heart wasn't healed. She knew what Hunter had wanted, just as she knew when he would lean in to take it, but her heart knew that his lips wouldn't be soft. She knew that his breath wouldn't smell like mints and strawberries, and she knew that he would be brisk and clumsy over slow and steady.

It wouldn't matter how many times he took her out. He wouldn't be Spencer, and that meant that she couldn't love him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ashley had been going out with Hunter for the last few days. He was candy. He was polite and easy on the eyes. A small treat in the shitty torrent of her life, but he had no substance.

On the fourth date he tried for the fourth time to kiss Ashley. They had been out walking along the beach for most of the night. He had talked and talked abut himself and she had listened. It wasn't as if he was so conceited that Ashley couldn't get a word in if she wanted, but she had no desire.

"So that's when they made me captain of the baseball team." He prattled on smugly. Ashley smiled at him on cue as they continued walking.

"The ocean's really beautiful this time of night." Hunter proposed.

"Mmhmm."

"You're kind of beautiful too." He murmured. Ashley rolled her eyes under her hat. That had not been the first time she had heard that line, and she wondered how guys were able to convince girls to do anything with it. All she was sure about was that she was immune.

He stopped and held his hands on her shoulder, rubbing them gently. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her face up as he lowered his. She moved. That was the last straw as Hunter's eyes became upset and hurt.

"So what are we?" He asked loudly.

"What do you mean?" Ashley said

"I mean that we've been on four dates, and you're being a fucking tease." He demanded. "You won't even let me kiss you." Ashley was taken aback. She was not used to being spoken to in that way, but having Hunter had made the last few weeks better. She figured she might as well give the baby his bottle rather than lose the company completely.

"Okay fine" She gave in. Smiling Hunter took her face in his hands and leaned in kissing her deeply. She was unaccustomed to the roughness of his hands and lips. He didn't even wait before trying to shove his tongue into her mouth. In an attempt to breathe she opened her mouth slightly. In that instant his tongue pushed through her lips and was painfully suffocating her. She pushed him away and gasped in air.

Looking back at Hunter she could see a smile on his lips as his eyes fluttered open, obviously unaware of his terrible kissing skills.

"Wow! You are amazing!" Hunter complimented. It made Ashley want to gag. Hunter grabbed her arm and they walked back to the car ready to drive back to the city. Ashley sat quietly in the passenger seat as Hunter drove. The absence of conversation was not the first between the two, and its evidence presented when Hunter flicked on the radio. Ashley meanwhile was drifting back to her memories. Back to the beach the way she remembered it.

"Ash, are you sure we're allowed out here this late?" Spencer asked as her arms crossed across her chest. Her sweater sleeves were pulled down to cover her hands and it made her seem even younger.

"No" Ashley said smiling. They had been dating for a few days and everyday the chemistry just seemed to grow between the two.

"What? What if we get caught?" Spencer cried as her face pulled into a pout. Ashley laughed softly.

"Don't laugh!" Spencer said as she playfully hit her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry. You're just so cute." Spencer fought to show a smile that was beginning to appear on her lips. She wasn't winning that battle so she walked ahead of Ashley to hide it.

"Spencer come back." Ashley yelled slightly walking after the blonde. Suddenly Spencer left her flip flops and ran full speed ahead. Taking her lead Ashley ran too. The chase went on for a few minutes until the whole event caused Spencer to fall down in a fit of laughter. Ashley pounced on the young blonde and tickled her mercilessly.

"Stop, stop!" Spencer cried while laughing. Ashley leaned back and waited for her to catch her breath. Spencer's abdomen was pleasantly pulsating up and down between Ash's legs to the rhythm of the waves crashing in and out. Spencer's hair was haphazardly placed on and around her face.

Ashley carefully picked up every blonde strand and placed it in its correct place. She was amazed at how Spencer's eyes still glowed brightly in the night. Gently tracing the tips of Spencer's ears, Ashley leaned down to kiss her best friend. Right before their lips made contact Spencer rolled over causing Ashley to fall on her side.

Ashley groaned when her body hit the sand, more from surprise than pain. This time Spencer laughed, and her laughter was pure happiness. Ashley laughed too and as their laughter died down she slid her arm around Spencer's neck and gently laid her lips onto the other girl's.

It was pure sweetness, as Spencer slightly opened her mouth and lightly touched Ashley's tongue with her own. It was all soft and sweet, slow and passionate between the two of them, as they finished and stared up into each other's eyes.

It required a lot to see so deeply into the other's soul and Spencer became self conscious as she let her gaze drop slightly. Ashley saw the hesitation and drew up Spencer's chin before giving her another soft kiss.

"Hey Spence?"

"Yeah"

"Are you tired from all that running?" Ashley asked nonchalantly. Spencer's ears pricked up at her girlfriend.

"Um yeah I guess. Why?"

"because I'm going to throw your flip flops into the ocean." With that Ashley got up and bolted back across the beach, with Spencer close to her heels.

Ashley awoke from her day dream when Hunter parked his car in front of her house. He began walking up the walkway to her porch when she stopped to say goodnight.

"So tonight was a lot of fun" Hunter said

"Yeah" Ashley agreed less than enthusiastically.

"We could keep having fun" He said running his finger up the side of her shirt.

"No, I don't think so. I'm kind of tired." She said trying to get rid of him. He didn't take the hint that she wasn't into him.

"Alright well another time then." He said with a wink. Turning on his heels he got into his car and drove off. Ashley slumped her shoulders sighing, she probably should have just cut off the relationship, but it was hard to be alone. Especially since she didn't feel like making new friends at the moment.

For now she could probably keep him at bay for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ashley's life went on for months in this fashion. She would wake up, go to the campus to work, and come home. Sometimes she'd go out with Hunter, but she refused to consider them as dates. The problem was that Hunter was not used to being spurned by girls. Since the day he hit 7th grade he had his choice of females, and Ashley playing coy was not a move he usually encountered in his playbook.

He had tried all of his moves and none of them had been successful. They had been dating for a few months and at some point Hunter decided that it was time to move to the next level.

He came to Ashley's house wearing his new $300 dollar jeans and tight shirt. His cologne was noticeable, but not overpowering, and in his right hand he held a bouquet of roses. With weapons in hand he rang the doorbell, ready to claim his prize.

After a few minutes, Ashley appeared in jeans and a t-shirt ready to go out. When she opened the door she could tell there was something different about Hunter. He was smiling from ear to ear and his body language said that something was up.

"What's up with you?" Ashley asked.

"Nothing, you ready to go out to dinner?" He asked earnestly.

"Sure" She said as they headed to his car. He seemed to be driving faster than usual and as they were eating dinner his conversation was directly aimed at her.

"So how long have you been in Los Angeles?" He asked

"Um, all my life I guess. Well, not counting being on tour with my Dad." She answered.

"Oh yeah. You two close?" He asked while putting a spoonful of pasta in his mouth.

"I guess."

"Uh huh. So how was high school for you?"

"Fine. What is with all the questions?" She asked suspiciously

"Nothing, I just wanted to get to know you better." He said innocently. They finished eating dinner, and he drove her back to her place. She was about to exit the car when he grabbed her hand.

"Wait Ashley, tonight's so nice, maybe we should end it with something special."

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked, instantly regretting asking.

"You know… we could fool around." Ashley's eyes widened. It wasn't too much to kiss him and let him take her out, but she hadn't been intimate with anyone in a long time. Not even intimate. Sure she had had sex with guys, but never with anyone she loved. Even she and Spencer had never gone that far, and she had been closer to her emotionally then she had been to anyone else.

"I don't think I'm ready for that." Ashley finally said. Hunter's face fell instantly. First he was sad from the rejection, but it quickly turned to quiet anger.

"So what has all of this been for?"

"What do you mean?"

"We've been going out for months, and you just want to hold hands. You aren't fucking five Ashley! I have needs, and if I knew you were just going to jerk me around for the last few months I wouldn't have wasted my time on you."

"So what are you saying?" Ashley asked.

"I'm saying you either need to put out, or stop wasting my fucking time." Hunter yelled.

"Fine alright. We can do it, but not tonight. Just give me a couple weeks." Ashley said as she got out of the car.

"You have two, or else I'm gone." He said before starting up his car and driving off.

Ashley walked into her house and shut the door. Her mind was split down the middle, and she was fighting herself over what she just said. The old Ashley was screaming at her for letting anybody, especially this low life ass hole, threaten her for anything. However, the Ashley at present was trying to tell herself it would be a small price to pay to keep him around.

It was hard to believe that as strong Ashley used to be, with as many walls as she had built, all it took was one blonde girl to flip everything upside down. Ashley's barriers lay around her, broken. She had nothing to protect her vulnerable self, and no will power to build her life back up.

A week had gone by and Ashley had been able to avoid Hunter with a few well placed text messages. Recently she had found the need for some change. She had been having fun being a tech, but near the end of the summer she had seen an advertisement for a play audition at the school. At first glance she ignored it, but after seeing it a few times she wondered whether she should consider going back to it.

She grabbed an unfinished copy of the script and instantly fell in love with the lead character, Sadie. The comedy opened with Sadie as a lonely twenty something year old whose life revolved around her dog. When she comes in to find that the dog has died she has to learn how to deal with the real world. It was a little dark, but Ashley liked the intelligence in the humor. Also Ashley could relate to the main character.

The auditions were in a week, so Ashley really got to work memorizing her audition piece and her character. Hunter had begun calling everyday to remind Ashley of the ultimatum, but she kept pushing him off. On Tuesday he called.

"Hello" Ashley answered her ringing phone.

"Have you decided? You have 3 days left?" He questioned. Ashley could almost laugh. He was treating an act that should have been revered for its intimacy as if she was deciding whether to buy an ipod off of him. After many nights questioning herself Ashley decided that she might as well just get it over with. It's not like it would be the first time she slept with a guy because of loneliness. However, she never really thought she'd go back to that lifestyle.

"Yeah, I've decided. I'm ready. I can meet you on Friday." She told him.

"Really?" He asked elated. "Ashley this is going to be great. I'll get a hotel, and we'll go out to dinner. It's going to be amazing." Ashley stifled a laugh.

"Yeah I'm sure. Okay see ya then. Bye." She said hanging up. She already felt dirty at the prospect of being with him in that way, but she ignored it. She pushed it deep, back into the recesses of her mind where her conscience wouldn't be able to find it, and went back to her script.

Taking a look at her watch she saw that it read 3:40. Mentally chastising herself she quickly grabbed her things to head over to the campus. She had forgotten that she was meeting with the director at the campus at 4 to discuss her eligibility in the show. Ashley didn't technically attend UCLA and with the new freshman class entering the director was still wary about allowing outside actors join. She was hoping she could change his mind.

She picked up her keys on the way out of her house and sped through the streets of L.A. to the campus. After narrowly escaping two collisions she pulled into the parking lot to find a spot a building away from the theater. Ashley looked at her watch once again to see that it said 3:57.

She sprung from her car and was almost running in her new Jimmy Choos. She passed by the English building and was counting the seconds down until she was late to her appointment when she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.

Turning on her heels 90 degrees, she looked at what had struck her peripheral vision. About 45 feet away she saw the blonde hair and blue eyes that had made her heart pulse 6 months ago.

Across the way Spencer's eyes were locked onto Ashley's. Despite all the distance and all the people walking between them, it was as though no one else in the world existed. Neither one moved, either away or to shorten the distance, until someone tapped Spencer on the shoulder to leave.

It took Ashley an extra second to process what had just happened. Eventually the feeling came back to her legs and she was able to walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Shakily she entered the Theater building to her appointment. The director, being intolerant of any lack of punctuality, was madly waving his hands and pointing to his watch. Ashley couldn't hear him. Her mind was back to what had just happened. Spencer was on campus, merely a few feet from her. It was impossible, Ashley debated, but she remembered saying that Spencer would apply here. Her mind finally snapped back to the conversation she was apparently having.

"And do you really think you should ask anything of me when you are wasting my time." The director continued to yell.

"Oh, I'm really sorry about that. I was having a little bit of car trouble, it won't happen again." She lamented.

"You better hope not." He said smugly, amused at his own authority. "Well you're lucky, I've decided to allow outside actors to audition."

"That's great, thank you." Ashley said, holding up the fakest smile she could muster. "I really connected with Sadie, and I'm excited to go for it."

"Wait, you wanted to go for the main role?" The director asked confused.

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"Well I mean I'm surprised. I assumed you were a tech who just wanted a bit part. Its fine for you to try out, but you should know that I'm expecting to give that part to a student. If you want it, you're going to have to do a hell of job." He said, still stunned.

"I'll try my best." Ashley said. A bit of her old self was creeping into her face at the prospect of having to prove her acting abilities. She smiled and thanked the director before leaving the theater. She was slowly walking back to her car. Despite the short walk she prayed that she might be able to see Spencer again, just to prove she wasn't dreaming.

If she saw her she didn't even know what she would do. After the things she had said and done, there was no going back to the way things were. All Ashley knew was that she needed to see Spencer again, and that was all the fire she would need. She waited for just a few more minutes for any glance of blonde hair, but there was nothing. So she got back into her car and drove back to the house.

Coming up into her driveway Ashley saw that her mom's car was also parked. Ashley felt happy, and that feeling associated with her mom's presence was very, very new. It just seemed that lately having her mom as a real parent and friend was filling some hole that had been empty and covered by insecurity for so long.

"Mom, are you home?" Ashley echoed into the vastness of her mansion.

"Yeah honey, I'm in the kitchen." Christine replied back. Ashley walked in to see her mother reading the latest Vogue with a mug of tea. Her page was predictably paused on an article about looking younger.

"How was your day?" Christine asked as Ashley rifled through the cabinets to make a bowl of cereal. Sitting down Ashley poured milk into her bowl while she spoke.

"Good, well okay. The director said that I'd have to be amazing to get the lead role I was telling you about."

"Oh well after all those years of training, I can't imagine it being a problem." Christine replied.

"Yeah and I got the nicest parking spot." Ashley said wary to continue.

"That's nice sweetie. Anything else?"

"Um yeah actually, I'm glad you asked. Uh, I saw Spencer today." Ashley said. Christine did a double take.

"Wait, Spencer? Honey I thought you were going with Hunter now." Christine said with a little hostility.

"Well I am, but I don't think its going anywhere and I don't know maybe I can make it right between Spencer and me."

"Ashley, I thought you were done with this phase." Christine said.

"A phase? Mom, what do you mean a phase?" Ashley asked shocked.

"You know what I mean, this liking girls thing. I thought you were done with it and were ready to be serious."

"Mom, how can you say that? This isn't a phase. It's who I am." Ashley cried. Her anger was visible.

"Well Ashley, I just don't think it's a good idea for you to accept that lifestyle. As I remember those tramps that you brought home did nothing, but steal my things. Oh and did I mention the rumors I had to dodge from the media that my daughter was a lesbian."

"There's nothing wrong with my 'lifestyle' Mom, and Spencer wasn't like those other girls. She made me better, she made me happy. I can't believe what you're telling me right now."

"I can't talk to you when you're like this. I'm going out, don't expect me back soon." Christine said while grabbing her keys and walking out of the house.

Ashley sat stunned. Their relationship had been turning into something that Ashley could be proud of, but now it was reverting.

A vibration in her pocket alerted Ashley that she had a text message. Pulling it out of her pocket she saw that it was from Hunter that read 'Hey can't wait for Friday'

Ashley replied back with a 'me 2' dripping in sarcasm. Not that he'd be able to hear the cynicism. That was for Ashley's benefit. She shoved the phone back into her pocket and contemplated everything that was going on under the crunch of her frosted flakes.

The brunette sat at the island for some time trying to make sure that the apparition of her ex girlfriend was real. Spencer had mentioned that she was interested in attending UCLA, but Ashley selfishly assumed it was for her benefit. She wondered why Spencer would attend a place where she could easily bump into Ashley, and stir up old feelings and old emotions. These emotions which had haunted Ashley every night, made her rethink and instantly regret every decision since the day Spencer had boarded that flight.

Unless Spencer didn't care, Ashley thought crestfallen. It wouldn't be the first time that the brunette's feelings had been rushed. Since seeing Spencer earlier in the day, Ashley had subconsciously assumed that she would try something to get back together with the girl, but now… was there anything to fight for?

It probably wouldn't matter anyway, Ashley mused. UCLA was miles and miles of campus and seeing Spencer had been a fluke. Spencer was probably a science major, whose building was all the way on the other side of the school.

Ashley cleaned up her dishes and headed up to her bedroom. She spent the rest of the night flipping through her script, trying to analyze every word so that she would be able to nail the character. Auditions were the next day and she had to be spot on to get the role.

Ashley put her script down and turned off her desk lamp. Saying a quick prayer to anyone who was listening, she slipped under her sheets and fell deeply asleep with blue eyes in her dreams.


End file.
